


Pizza Rolls

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp





	Pizza Rolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohokaysure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohokaysure/gifts).



Blake stroked Adam’s face and kissed his forehead as he got out of bed. He loved that they belonged to each other and they finally agreed to this. Blake smiled as he stood looking at his husband. Their new puppy was crying from downstairs. Blake absentmindedly played with the ring on his left hand during the walk. When Blake and Puppy bounded back into the house, Blake saw Adam stretched out doing yoga. He smiled again as he tried to keep his focus. They were planning on making a record together. Focusing on Adam’s shirtless body would lead him to focusing on Adam’s naked body, which was the last distraction either of them needed. 

 

Blake grabbed a guitar and went to the studio they built in their house. He closed his eyes and began to play a few cords. Adam walked in and sat down in front of Blake. He listened to the melody and had a stroke of brilliance. He snatched a pen off the table to start writing a love song for Blake. Blake opened his eyes and saw Adam scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. “Keep playing,” Adam said, pausing to look at his husband. Blake continued plucking the strings of his guitar until Adam threw the pen down triumphantly and announced he was done. Adam got up from the chair and went over to sit on Blake’s lap. “Good morning, baby. I just wrote you a song,” Adam said, kissing his husband on the lips. Of course, Blake’s curiosity got the better of him and he reached around Adam for the lyrics. Adam grinned and wagged his finger in Blake’s face before kissing him on the nose. “May I?” Adam asked holding out his hand for Blake’s guitar. Adam took it, repeated Blake’s melody and began to sing. Blake looked on and listened to the most beautiful song coming from the most beautiful man. “Wow,” Blake said to Adam. All other words had failed him. “You like?” Adam asked, nervous about Blake’s reaction. Blake smiled and responded, “It was beautiful. I’m such a huge fan. I’d buy this record on Itunes.” Adam just laughed at Blake poking fun at himself. “Thanks, baby. How about another private concert as we record it. Do you want to play and I can sing? Or should we both play guitar and sing?” 

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Blake and Adam worked on perfecting that track. Adam was in the sound booth listening to what was going to be the final cut when Blake set down his guitar and looked at the clock. “Damn! The show I wanted to watch is on,” he yelled, rushing out of the room. From across the house Adam heard Blake scream “Come watch with me!”

 

Adam followed Blake’s voice to the living room where he saw a sprawled out man on their couch. Adam sat on his husband’s lap again and looked at the TV. Commercial. “What are we watching?” Adam asked as Blake wrapped his arms around him. “Duck Dynasty,” Blake whispered in Adam’s ear. Just then, their puppy jumped into Adam’s lap. “When’s the last time she was out? Adam asked Blake as he scratched behind her ears. “Uh, this mornin’,” Blake replied, rubbing her belly as she rolled over on Adam’s lap. Blake reluctantly let Adam up so he could take Puppy out. 

 

Duck Dynasty was rudely interrupted by the scratching of claws on the floor by a jumping dog and a slamming of a cabinet. Just as Blake was about to protest, Adam reappeared on Blake’s lap. “Are you hungry?” Adam asked Blake. Blake responded by nodding pulling Adam’s lips to his. Adam pushed Blake away after a few minutes and asked “Are you hungry for just me or food?” In a rough voice, Blake replied, “You, I’m always hungry for you. But my stomach is growling. I could go for some pizza rolls.” “Did you eat them all again or do we have some still?” Adam asked as he went to go check. He threw an empty bag back at Blake and yelled, “Dammit, Shelton!” Adam grabbed his keys and headed to the grocery store. 

 

In the car, Adam was slightly annoyed with his husband’s addiction to pizza rolls. He was pouting because they haven’t had a romantic dinner date in a while. “However, I have a plan.” Adam announced to the empty car. Once there, he grabbed six bags of pizza rolls in hopes that they would last Blake for twenty minutes. He strolled around the store grabbing random things to set his plan in motion until he thought he had everything he needed. The star struck cashier checked him out and he parted for home. 

 

When Adam got home, Blake and Puppy were asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake either of them, he crept into the kitchen to turn on the oven. He set up the dining room to perfection and made Blake his dinner. He knew Blake would call him a good wife when he woke up. Adam was running around the kitchen trying to put the final touches on dinner when he heard the muffled footsteps of Blake’s feet coming across the kitchen floor. He reached for Adam, but Adam slapped his hands away, rumpling his hair up more. “Go back and watch some more Duck Dynasty. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” “You’re such a good wife,” Blake whispered, heading back to the couch. Fifteen minutes later, Adam went to get Blake. He held out his hand and told Blake to close his eyes. Adam guided Blake into the dining room and gently said, “Open them.” 

 

Blake was shocked. He glanced over at Adam who had a big, expectant grin on his face before looking back over the preparations Adam made. The lights were off, but candles were scattered throughout the dining room. Rose petals were scattered on the floor and on the table and the two place settings at the table were almost touching. Right in the middle were the pizza rolls. Blake heard a cork pop and turned his attention back to Adam who was pouring wine. Adam handed Blake a glass, raised his glass, and said, “To us. Happy anniversary, my wonderful husband.” “Happy anniversary,” Blake whispered, clinking his glass to Adam’s and kissing him. They walked over to their chairs hand in hand. Adam placed a pizza roll in his mouth and leaned over to Blake, who bit it in half, grinning. 

 

As they were eating, Blake saw Adam pouting. He ran his hand down Adam’s leg and turned his face towards his own. “Do you really think I would forget the happiest day of my life?” When Adam stuck his bottom lip out further, Blake knew that was exactly what Adam thought. “I would never forget today, Adam,” Blake confirmed, looking into Adam’s eyes. “I was just gonna give you your surprise tomorrow.” “Can I know what it is?” Adam asked, hoping to get information. When Blake shook his head no, Adam left his chair. Blake was puzzled until Adam walked back in a minute later. “Well, dinner wasn’t your present anyway, hubby,” Adam shot at Blake, with a smirk appearing on his face. “Wanna know what is?” When Blake nodded, Adam wiggled his eyebrows, pulled out a can of whipped cream from behind his back and said “This.”


End file.
